


Secret Lovers

by Bingo (Zebra)



Series: Siren [4]
Category: Captain Future - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Beta Wanted, F/M, Love Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Bingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otto thinks the Captain's hiding something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Lovers

“The boy’s in love.” Otto had hit the nail on the head.

“Nonsense, Otto. Curtis would have told us. He is merely off exploring this world, look at all the animals and plants he brings back.” 

That was Simon’s metallic voice. 

His crew was talking about him, he should face them and tell them the truth. But Joan was waiting for him at the lagoon. Yesterday she had worn an exotic bloom in her hair, it had been as red as his hair, he had never seen anything like it. Using gestures, pictures drawn in the sand and the simple vocabulary they’d managed to gather between them, he had asked her to show him the place where this flower bloomed. She had agreed readily enough and told him he didn’t even need to bring his diving gear, that meant the flower had to grow on land, all the other times she’d only shown him animals and plants from below the surface. He wondered whether she could have gotten the bloom herself or whether someone had given it to her, but she had either not understood his question in that direction or had pretended not to understand it.

“Come on, Professor. He’s bright and curious enough to gather all those specimen while on a date, maybe he doesn’t even completely know yet what’s going on, or doesn’t want to jinx it. It’s not like he had any practice during his childhood years.” 

He may have not had practice, but Simon, Grag and Otto had not only educated him in the natural sciences, part of his time had been spend with the old classics and philosophical texts. He did have some knowledge about the fair sex which went beyond mere biology, though he had been flummoxed when one of the research assistants had tried to flirt with him. Being with Joan was easy in comparison to the intricacies of interpersonal relationships between humans, that research assistance was still not talking to him.

“His behavior has been a bit peculiar. It’s possible you are correct, Otto. We should try talking to the lad. Give him advice. This is the first time he has to face so many humans, maybe he no longer wants to follow the path he has chosen, maybe it’s nothing more but a passing crush. We should make sure he isn’t crushed by a bad romance. Do you have any idea whom he could be interested in?”

Just because he did like to spend as much time as he could with Joan, didn’t mean he was going to abandon his mission. But right now his mission was the expedition on this world and Joan, as a native of this world, was far better equipped to help in the exploration than anybody else. So far she hadn’t shown any curiosity about the other members of the expedition although she knew they were here. Curt could only assume that she didn’t care to meet them and he was lucky enough that she cared to spend time with him again and again. Telling the others about her would only distract them and possibly scare her off. How often did a scientist have the chance to meet a real life mermaid?

Otto and Simon left for other parts of the camp, opening the path so Curt could steal away undetected. The little trinket he intended to bring Joan rested securely in his pocket. He had worried the last three days what he could bring her that she’d enjoy.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
